


A Sleepy Reveal

by josiespen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiespen/pseuds/josiespen
Summary: Kara, Lena, Alex, and Sam all hanging out for a girl's night, and Lena gets more than she bargained for.





	A Sleepy Reveal

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little nonsense fluffy cuteness. Background Sam/Alex.

Kara nervously ran her hand through her hair as she stared down at her beautiful best friend passed out on her couch.

 

Kara, Lena, Alex and Sam had all had a girls night and by the time 11pm hit, Lena’s head had hit the couch cushions. 

 

Alex offered to stay and clean up, so had Sam, but Kara insisted it was fine. They were 4 women, it wasn’t like it was a frat party. 

 

There was just popcorn everywhere.

 

Seriously? 14 years and somehow Alex can’t eat popcorn without getting it EVERYWHERE. That was one of the many mysteries of Alex Danvers. Not humans. But freaking  _ Alex.  _

 

Lena made a face and Kara smiled to herself.

 

She had three options currently.

 

  1. Let Lena sleep how she was on the couch, maybe put a blanket over her and then go to her own bedroom to sleep.
  2. Carefully pick up Lena and bring them both to her bedroom so Lena wouldn’t wake up with a sore neck.
  3. Gently move Lena, so Kara was lying against the back of the couch with Lena in front of her, while Kara held her waist.



 

Kara was an alien, so her neck nor back would hurt.

 

That was the best option.

 

As quietly as she could, Kara slid out of her jeans and took off her glasses.

 

Now she was standing in front of the couch in a long sleeve shirt, undies and staring at one of the most beautiful humans she'd ever seen. 

 

Lena was so beautiful. She looked so serene and peaceful like this. It was a nice change from Boss-Lena.

 

Kara’s ears picked up something in the distance and she grimaced slightly.

 

Damn her senses and automatically being tuned into Alex’s every move and heartbeat and sound that came out of her mouth.

 

Because that was definitely Sam’s name being moaned as Sam told her to be quiet.

 

Was it possible to bleach her brain as well as her hearing? Was that a thing?

 

She’d ask Lena tomorrow.

 

Maybe Winn and J’onn as well.

 

Apparently, Kara had been standing there too long because she heard shuffling and looked down and Lena was grinning up at her.

 

“Hi,” Lena whispered, her voice gravelly from a deep sleep. 

 

She curled a finger into the waistband of Kara’s underwear and pulled her forward, making Kara stagger and fall on top of her.

 

“Um, hello yourself.” They were both grinning at each other, while Lena reached up to tuck some hair behind Kara’s ears.

 

“No glasses,” Lena said wistfully, almost in awe.

 

“No glasses,” Kara hesitantly replied.

 

They’d never both said it out loud. But Lena knew she was Supergirl. 

 

But actually saying “I’m Supergirl” or Lena saying “You’re Supergirl.” seemed way too cliche and the fact they didn’t have to go through anything embarrassing or awkward, instantly put Kara at ease.

 

Lena grinned even wider and pressed forward to kiss Kara.

 

When Kara pressed both of them into the couch cushions, she was happy to report that Alex’s and Sam’s moans were nothing but a distant hum compared to the roaring of both her and Lena’s heartbeats.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all. Thanks for reading. Kudos are much appreciated!  
> I plan on posting more and uploading more of what I have saved. Thanks for reading!


End file.
